Dearest Caroline
by LastLoveKlaroline
Summary: After graduation, Caroline finds a letter waiting for her.


She came home from graduation her face still shining brightly with joy for herself and her friends having finished this chapter of their lives. Entering her room she tossed her cap and gown over her chair her eyes focused on a velvet jewelry box resting on top of a envelope with her name in calighraphy. She recognized the box.

She had seen him at her graduation. He was standing off in the distance far from the mass of gathered family and friends. She had stared at him a long moment when his lips slowly formed his grinning smile and he held it until she returned a small one and started walking off the stage. She smiled to herself now realizing she should expect nothing left than a gift from Klaus on her last day of high school. She opened the box and her brows creased together looking at the bracelet she had thrown back to him at the Mikaelson ball, it had felt like so long ago. She put it down and slowly opened the letter.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_ Its no secret that my endless years have found me leaving a path of fear and blood in my wake. I went where i pleased, did what i deemed necessary for my advancement, and desired nothing but power. And i did it all without regret. Until you. Since i came to you on you birthday you have been with me. In my head coursing your way threw my veins and into my soul. I've found myself questioning my methods and my perspectives all because of words you have spoken. You're brashness and spirit have stunned me from the start. Never has there been another woman who has challenged me as you have. Your strength of character is both frustrating and exhilarating._

_ Meeting you has been a welcomed distraction during my time in Mystic Falls. I did not intend to stay but i couldn't leave. Not when i needed to know you. To show you that i could be deserving of your time. I rejoice in knowing you are comfortable enough to come to me when your in need. Even with such trivial matters as a simple wardrobe crisis. Regretfully my life before you brings current matters that i must attend to. In all my time I've never had this unsettling feeling when leaving. I've no doubt that it is knowing i must leave you now that causes me great unhappiness. I hope that you'll be safe and happy. Even if i can not be the cause of that happiness it is my greatest wish for you. I once told Elijah that love was a vampires greatest weakness. I realize now that one who has not experienced such feelings should not make assumptions on the subject. However I can say that feeling love is not the weakness. The person whom you place that love, they are your weakness. And i can say now, with certainty, that you are mine. _

_ You truly are a rare and exquisite beauty in this world Caroline. I have been shaken by your very prescence and i know you'll take on life with your fierce tenacity that burns in you. I must go now and leave you to your the rest of your existence with no hindrance from myself. I will continue to hold onto the hope that one day, whether it be a year or centuries from now. You will show up at my door. Having either experienced the wonders of the world or to let me take you threw them. In the mean time I shall remain, ever loyal, and await such a day._

_With undying affection, Klaus._

She had slowly sat herself onto the edge of the bed as she read the letter. Reading those last words she inhaled quickly as if she had been holding her breath. Her eyes blinked away a glossy sheath that had formed. She suddenly felt the urge to see him. To run as fast as her vampire legs would let her and see him standing there in front of his fire again. She stayed frozen. The sickening, hollow feeling that had started creeping it's way threw her as she realized she was reading a goodbye letter told her that he was already gone. That she would find nothing there. Realization flooded her head and she couldn't help wondering why that hollow feeling had turned into sadness. Klaus was gone. And it felt as if a part of her had left with him.


End file.
